Heat
RedTiger723 (talk) 07:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC) This is my second Creepypasta, hope you enjoy! And I do appreciate criticism bad or good. Heat Kaleb Hawking is a younger guy, he is a thin 17 year old and somewhere around 5'10 in height. He also has green eyes, brown shaggy hair, and is still a high school student in Pittsburgh. And after years of playing on Sony branded items, he thought he needs a little bit of change, so he went out to get the new 'Xbox One'. Little did he know that basically anything Next-Gen was sold from the shelves, and that there probably would not be a restock until January 2014. Pissed off, he got home and tried to form a plan to grab a Xbox One before hand, because he is not the most patient person, (Is he? no he is not..) He decided to check Ebay, and to his surprise there was thousands of Xbox One's and one of them caught his eye, A Xbox/Call Of Duty Ghosts Bundle. It was obviously the best deal and he loved Call Of Duty (Kids these days..Call Of Duty this, Call Of Duty that..) He ordered it with his Mastercard and to his surprise, it only had taken about a day and a half to come in. He opened it up and plugged it in, and after going through the whole membership mumbo jumbo he decided to play some Call Of Duty, But this time Call Of Duty was not what he expected (What do you mean sir?) well when he pressed play, instead of a intro he got a text Ad saying "Oops! looks like you have a issue with your game, need some help from a friendly expert from our company Heat? Call 1-800-664-9867!" With a picture of a cartoon man being electrocuted. Confused and a little fed up, he thought it would be smart to call the number (Smart kid) Once he got on the line though, all he heard was something that sounded like twigs snapping, then the other end hung up. Confused, he tried to call again but..no anwser, but then the screen flickered and said "On our way!" and then he heard someone open his door downstairs, "Up here!" he yelled down to his parents, who were coming back from a dinner date. He saw the door open slowly, and there standed..Me! It wasn't his parents! I was about to ask what the problem was when he screamed, why did he scream? I'm a nice guy, very nice guy, is it my face? No it can't be my face! But he just kept yelling at me to get out, how rude of him! He can't say stuff like that, why would he say that to a nice man looking to help? Foolish, FOOLISH! I took that little shit's head and smashed it against the wall, over and over again! Letting his blood fly, if he doesn't want to be my friend, nobody can be his friend! Need Some Assistance? Did you like my little story? It was pretty good huh? Very good, very good! But do you know what is so cool about it? (Whats so cool about it?) It was based on a true story..I'm sitting in Kaleb's room right now... typing this out on his brand new laptop, and he is just taking a nap on his bed. Sweet dreams kiddo! I can't wait until his parents get home... I can finally meet the people who made this little monster. I'm sure as hell not the monster, not me! I may have a messed up face from my work, But that doesn't make me a monster! Wait, I don't have a messed up face, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL ME I HAVE A MESSED UP FACE. It was just a tiny bit of radiation exposure, JUST A TINY BIT! All I wanted to do was make friends! And all of them are just... Monsters! I have spied on this kid ever since he placed the order on a new Xbox, and I knew more about him than even his friend Thomas knew! But hey... I just have to keep trying. All I have to do is put this Xbox back on Ebay and, hope for someone who isn't insane!...Oh would you look at that, the parents just pulled in... Time to pay them a visit! If you need any help with your hardware, just call 1-800-664-9867! you will not regret it! RedTiger723 (talk) 07:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC)RedTiger723 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Call of Duty